


Fun at the Last Masquerade

by Veternum_mortum



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Porn, Porn With Plot, Ugh, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veternum_mortum/pseuds/Veternum_mortum
Summary: Basically you get to enjoy Corvo's attention at the Boyles party and screw them over at the same time. I had this sitting in my drafts for over a year now and I decided now is probably the best time to post it. It's my first ever fanfic so I'm sorry is it's not too great.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Fun at the Last Masquerade

The Boyle party was meant to mark the start of a new season of prosperity, this year it was anything but that. The grandeur and shine of its fancy food and elaborate costumes couldn't mask the overriding stench of the graying river water and the sound of the ever growing number of tall boys roaming the streets. After the assassination and subsequent coup of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin everything had gone to shit. The Royal Protector Corvo Attano is gone, killed for the assassination of the Empress, and Lady Emily is missing, to say the least. 

What a grand time to have a party.

You didn't think you'd ever be going to a stupid party like this again. You were in the castle when the assassination happened, waiting in Jessamine's office, in fact, the two of you had plans to talk about a proposed bill and tariff set to go on to the house floor for debate soon and then head to lunch. One of the many fun things you got to do as an adviser to the Empress and personal friend when not in formal situations. Both of your parents had been friends, so why shouldn't you follow in their footsteps? You still had to work hard to get to your position as the others before you had, or you assumed they had. All of this meant nothing after the coup happened though.

After the Lord Regent successfully planted himself in the throne of your dear friend, your title was stripped and beat you with in an inch of your life. They threw you into the flooded district to fend for yourself among the grime and decay. You were just lucky to have made it out of there alive with the help of some shifty individuals in masks. 

Cloaked in all black, they help you to get away from the weepers that roamed the remnants of houses as shadows of their former selves. The people in masks made you a deal, they'd help you if you did a favor for them. They said they knew of you and what you had done before the coup, and 'what a shame it would be to lose such a talented mind in this age.' The favor only consisted of going to the Boyles party in place of a personal guard meant for one of the Lady Boyles. They knew that the great assassin that was running amuck all over the isles was guaranteed to show up at it. They wanted first hand accounts of what the assassin looked like and what they would do at the party. That is if you could even tell who this great assassin was. This deal seemed like a plan set up for failure, didn't they know you'd take the first chance to escape and get as far away from them as you could when the moment arose? They probably did. So what game are these people really playing? But, since it seemed like the only option, you accepted their deal. 

The masked individuals forced you in to a few combat lessons those long weeks you spent waiting for the Boyle party. When the time came, they promptly threw you out with the gear you needed to complete your task. They had snagged a dark gold trimmed jacket and pants combo along with a dark blue and white striped blouse with dark stains on the bottom for you to wear to the Boyles party. You really hoped the dark stains on the blouse weren't anything akin to blood. Supposedly the Boyles wanted their personal guard to look like just another guest at their party one of the masked men told you. For your sake, you hoped what they heard was correct. This would get really bad really quickly if any friends of the Lord Regent found out that you're still alive. How lucky it was to know that the Boyles barely paid attention to any politics outside of what pertains to their family.

Now you were stuck in what seemed to be a palace of marble as servants rushed around to finish the last minute preparations of the Boyle family's party. The minutes ticked by as you were sent upstairs to meet Waverly and her sisters in their final preparations. 

When you opened the bedroom door, your senses were assaulted with the smell of lavender, tobacco, and vanilla. As your eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, you stopped to have a glance around. Books lay on the floor scattered and the pale red walls and gold gilding make the room feel like one out of the Golden Cat, but there, sitting on the bed, were the 3 sisters. The ladies were just getting out their hand made, and very lifelike, solid color masks for their party. Giddy like schoolgirls they poured out compliments to the life like objects. "Oh how ghastly! These look exactly how I pictured them!" The one in black said while staring down at the face of her mask. "Aren't they magnificent! You have a full range of sight in them too," the one in red stated through her mask. 

You cleared your throat and waited for one of them to notice your arrival. "Oh," the one in white stated as she cast a disinterested look your way, "You've finally arrived. Here I have a mask for you to wear as you patrol the party. Its left over from one of our past parties, I think it will suit you well." In saying this the one in white, who I assume is Waverly, hands you a mask of a bird skull. 

"Am I to assume you're Waverly then?" You asked as she put on her mask.   
"You hold on to that assumption," She said through her mask, "We're having a fun little catch to this party. That is of course, you have to guess which one of us is which."

Putting on your own mask the clock chimed 7 and the Boyles made their way down stairs with you not far behind. The night picks up as the guests flow in. Loud booms could be heard from outside as you pass by the front door with the Boyles. Stopping for a moment you observe what the cause of the noise was finding it to be merely fireworks, though you could have sworn you heard screams too. Just as you finish that thought, a tall boy walks by and it hits you what the Boyles are doing. 'Using fireworks to keep your guests from hearing the screams of the weepers who come in contact with the tallboys, eh Boyles? How classy,' You thought with a sneer. Breaking out of your head, you rush to find the Boyle sisters before they notice that you're gone. Catching up to them you see that they've barely noticed your short disappearance.

"So what exactly do you want me to be doing at this party," You say as you lean over Waverly's shoulder. 

"Just be on extra guard tonight. Listen to the conversations our guests are having. I have reason to suspect that one of our supposed admirers is here and we'd like to keep him as far away as possible for us," Stopping and turning to face you she continues, "Now you know why you're doing this job. No other guard would care about listening to conversations and tracking someone down. They just want to make sure that damned assassin doesn't get in and if he does, well he won't be coming out." Sighing, she turns away and leaves you to your own devices as you are left to wander the premises looking for the man you think is their admirer. 

After surveying the food and choosing some of the cider, hopefully, alcoholic cider, you made your way to the main sitting rooms. Dressed in dark colors of red, green, and gold the sitting rooms forcefully reminded you that you're in a rich person's house, and one with certainly no taste. The gold decor seemingly dripped from the ceiling. Confetti from the poppers outside the rooms have started to be drugged in from the guests, which was in poor taste for the servants forced to clean it up. How lucky you were to just be posing as a guard and not a maid. 

Sitting down, you hear snippets of conversation, someone talking about stealing from the Boyles since "everyone does", another talking about Mrs. Brimsley's newest sexual adventure, and many people talking about how they think they can get upstairs.  
Certainly, nothing unusual yet, unless you consider the ghastly masks people are wearing. A fly head, a miniature whale, some sort of dead hagfish, and a face that you've seen somewhere before.

Finishing the drink you decide to get up and follow the familiar man as he makes his own round around the house. Going across from him as he selects food from the array of very expensive fresh fruit and meats, you're able to talk a good look at him. His mask is mechanical based and made of real metal, its fitted to his face like a proper mask would be unlike most of the Boyles guests that are here just to drink and steal. Isnt...isnt that the masks from the wanted posters? What a wicked way to go to a party. A way that if one wrong move is made could kill a person. Now that's the type of person you could get down with. Having a little fun at this party couldn't be too bad, could it? As long as you don't make a scene you can still do what those people asked you to do. I mean, the masked people didn't really expect you to do what Waverly told you to do did they?

"What an amazing mask you have there sir. You'll have to let me try it on before you leave," You say with a wink as you pass by the man as you pour another drink for yourself from the fountain. "Thanks. I just might take you up on that," The man says in a gruff voice casting a glance your way before walking away to the music room. 

You shrug your shoulders, if you're lucky he'll come to find you later. It was probably best to check in with the Boyle sisters to say that you took care of the suspicious gentleman suitor that was here for them. Even though you really didn't, you could care less about what happens to Waverly or her sisters. You make your way to one of the Boyle sisters to tell her that the problem is taken care of and if there's anything else to watch out for. 

After being told that you have no more assignments, you mingled with the other guests and listened to nothing but rich drabble The night winds down as you see more and more couples pair off and leave. Surely to go fuck and mock the Boyles while they're at it. You hadn't seen the supposed Waverly in a while so you assumed that even she took the opportunity to get laid. As you start to make your way to the back stairs, the man in the mechanical mask taps you on the shoulder.

"Wow, you're still here. I thought for sure that all of the boring rich talk drove you out," You said with a smile. The man choked out a laugh, "I've had to sit through much more 'boring rich talk' than this party could even compare to."  
"Say, do you want to head somewhere private to talk?" You gestured to the servant's kitchen stairs," it certainly would be a scandal for the Boyles to hear that two unauthorized people were in their wine cellar alone." 

"That just might do." 

The masked man followed you down to the cellar and wasted no time getting to the point. Before you could even get your mask off he had already grabbed you by the hips and propped you up on a crate. Gasping at his fast motions, you push on his chest for a moment to make him stop. "Wouldn't it make it easier if we take off our masks first?" You said, cursing yourself for already sounding so worked up. The man says nothing as you take off your mask and throw it aside. As you look back to the man you see him reach behind his head to unclip something before pressing your face into his chest for a moment. "My, how persistent you are to see my face," he chuckles near your ear as he pushes you back and pulls on the neckline of your blouse to get to your neck. He bites down softly at first as if looking for permission, you moan and he goes in making them harder and rougher. Kissing your neck, he stops for a moment to work on the buttons of your blouse before taking it off you. While he worked on his clothes, you got to have a good look at his face and body as your hands wander up his shirt. 

He's tan with scars scattered over the sun kissed skin. His hair is somewhat long but god does it add to the appeal, and his face had a bit of scruff. As he threw off his jacket you caught a glimpse of his face in full light. This gruff man you had been pining over all night was none other than the so called dead protector himself. At the sight of your shocked face, he chuckles again, " It took you long enough to notice Y/N. Still want to do this now that you've recognized me?" Corvo said as he came back pulled you closer to him by your hips. Maybe all of the cider you drank was finally kicking in because you wanted this man more than anything else in this very moment, you'd deal with the repercussions later you decided. Putting your arms around his neck you shook your head, "Knowing that it's you doesn't change what we're about to do. But I'm truly happy that you're still alive and doing well. There are other questions I have too but let's get back to the task at hand." 

Pulling the man into a passionate and deep kiss, his hands now roamed the freshly revealed skin causing you to shiver in delight. Corvo smiles into the kiss and pulls away to kiss his way down your chest all the while your hands hold a tight grip in his hair. He runs his tongue over your nipple in a circular motion before clamping down on it with his teeth and alternating between sucking and biting the nib. You cry out in pleasure as you can feel your body becoming hotter and your face flush. You push Corvo away for a moment to take off your pants only to be pulled against a hard bulge.

"Seems like we're both thoroughly worked up not, Eh?" You breathe out. In saying this Corvo runs his hand between your crotch and shows his fingers coming up slick. "I would say so," he chortles out in a low growl. 

You palm the now fully hard bulge and work on freeing its member. Once out he grabs both of your wrists and puts them above your head and positions his member in front of your opening. "Are you ready?" He asks before putting it in. You nod and he slowly puts it in. The wonderful sensation of pain mixed with pleasure clouds your mind and he starts a slow and steady pace with your legs wrapped tightly around his hips. Dropping his hold on your arms, he grabs on to your ass tightly as his pace becomes rougher and your hands worm their way in to his hair again.   
A cacophony of moans and grunts fall from the two of your lips as the pleasure builds to a crescendo. "Ah, Corvo!" You whimper out as you feel close to releasing all of the pent up pleasure in your body. "I'm close too. Cum for me Y/N," He says into your ear as your body unravels at his request as if those words were what you were the release you needed. You feel him pull out and release on to your stomach. Both of you pant and hold each other as you revel in the after sex glow. 

Breaking away from each other, the two of you move to get dressed. "What do we do now?" You turn and ask him as you pull on your underwear. Corvo hands you a piece of fabric to clean up your stomach, which you gladly take and then work on getting yourself dressed.. "I can't go back to the people that brought me to this party. Something tells me that I'll be killed if I go back there," 

"For now you can come with me. I'm held up with a group of loyalists at an old bar call the Hound Pits. Seeing as you have nowhere else to go we can hold you up there for the time being," Turning back to you, you see that he's almost done getting dressed. Seeing him without his jacket was certainly a sight to beheld as he continued to fiddle with his shirt. But you knew the two of you probably did have much more time to stick around the Boyles home without someone getting real suspicious of both of you.

“If it won't be too much trouble for you I’ll gladly accept,” You say looking over to him with a smile. Putting on his mask as you finished putting on your clothes and mask, he offered you his hand to lead you out in to the night. You took his hand and followed him out of the now quiet Boyle estate, hoping for the Hounds Pit to be a safe haven from the treachery that befell once glorious Dunwall.


End file.
